


Exit Wounds

by forgetyouinsiberia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Not Really Character Death, all's well that ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetyouinsiberia/pseuds/forgetyouinsiberia
Summary: 'His brain had played a constant loop of all the memories of losing his parents and grandparents. They were clear, vivid flashbacks that he didn't want to relive, but his mind was incessant, forcing him to face a reality he wished was a night terror.'Or, written for Marvey Fic Challenge #60, Flashback.





	

There was an ache in Mike's neck that refused to wane as he leaned forward on the mattress, staring down at Harvey. The ache had been growing increasingly stronger in the past few hours, but he refused to leave. There seemed to be so little time left at this point, and a little bit of pain wasn't going to stop him from being here.

Granted, they weren't supposed to be ****here****. They were supposed to be on vacation in Easthampton, away from all the noise and lights in the city. According to Harvey's schedule, they were supposed to be curled up in front of the fire in the giant fireplace in the family room by now. Mike could see it already, recalling the last time they'd been up there, even though it had been almost six months ago. They had only been able to get away for the night, but they'd spent it well, streaming several films on Netflix before taking a hot shower together...right before the power promptly went out due to a nasty thunderstorm. They'd had no choice that night when it came to sleeping in front of the fireplace, as it was their only source of heat in the middle of November, as well as light. If anything, however, that had only further enticed Harvey to let his lips learn every inch of Mike, in old ways, and in new ways he had not learned before.

"Mike, you should rest," Donna whispered from the doorway. Mike cringed--the sound hurt his ears and his growing headache. Still, he shook his head as best he could, holding Harvey's mottled hand as he stared down at his lover's face. His eyes traced the hard lines of Harvey's facial structure, down his forehead, over the slope of his nose and the curve of his top lip to the tube that slipped between it and the bottom one. Just the sight of it made parts of Mike hurt that he hadn't felt in a long time, and yet it felt so fresh that he was sure it was as though someone had just stabbed him in the chest just minutes before.

The feeling made his stomach churn in a way that he was sure he was going to be sick momentarily, but he refused to move from where he was. He needed to be here to tell Harvey everything.

"Mike, he's not going anywhere," Donna murmured, clearly having moved closer by the sound of her voice. Mike knew she wasn't speaking loudly, but it still made his head pound, made his head ache in a way that he couldn't fathom into words.

"He needs me here," he muttered, barely above a whisper, encasing Harvey's hand tighter in his own. He brushed his lips against Harvey's scabbed fingers, felt something sharp where a tiny shard must've been missed. He leaned back to see where the speck of glass, but his vision still hadn't settled.

"You need to be checked out by a doctor," Donna insisted gently. "I don't-"

Mike shook his head--or at least, he tried to. It was getting increasingly more stiff, but he couldn't leave Harvey in this state. He wasn't stupid. __'The next twenty-four hours are critical'__  didn't mean shit, regardless of what they wanted him to believe. He could see the writing on the wall.

"They can't tell me anything I don't know," Mike replied, only shooting a split-second glance up at Donna. Her expression back at him was appeared to be one of shock and fear, but she didn't argue back, instead turning on her heel and heading quickly out of the room.

 _Good._  She needed to let reality settle in. Harvey wasn't coming out of this one.

He reached his free hand out to Harvey's face and brushed his thumb over the wound left across Harvey's chiseled cheek. The sight of it made Mike want to cringe, but Harvey was unmoving. No reaction, because there couldn't be.

He wanted to cry, but his body couldn't seem to find the ability to do it. Ever since he'd woken up on the asphalt on that street in Brooklyn, his brain had played a constant loop of all the memories of losing his parents and grandparents. They were clear, vivid flashbacks that he didn't want to relive, but his mind was incessant, forcing him to face a reality he wished was a night terror.

His eyes slipped shut, and he could still feel his nausea growing in the moment. He was still trying to piece together the thoughts into words that he needed Harvey to know--namely that Harvey couldn't leave him, not when everyone else he'd ever loved--but each time he opened his mouth, he make the words come out of his mouth.

 _'You can't leave me.'_ It was as simple as that statement, but trying to get the words to come out of his mouth felt impossible, and he didn't understand why. He fought to get his eyes open, not wanting to recall the things he'd seen before he'd woken up on the ground.

This had to be his fault. Everyone Mike loved died, and Mike loved Harvey, more than he had ever loved anyone else. Sometimes he thought he loved Harvey more than he ever ****could****  love anyone else--even if they had ever had the chance to have kids. He loved Harvey in a selfish, painful, if you jump, I jump, kind of way. All Harvey had ever done was try to love him back, entirely unaware that it was putting him in the line of fire.

Mike's eyes closed again, and he slipped back against the backrest of his chair. He struggled once more, trying to open his eyes, but he felt so tired. Even as he heard Harvey's monitors begin to grow erratic with abnormal activity, his strength continued to wane. Then, all at once, it was like the was light growing dimmer, feeling sensation ebb out of his body, and the pain in his head finally started to lessen. The erratic beeping slowed and grew farther away as he heard voices in the background, blending together in a chorus of panic and determination.

__"_ Code blue-" "Pupils blown" "Where's the CT order?" "Redhead said he was slurring his words" "Someone get the paddles, 223A is flatlining..." _

. .

It was quiet, and he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He could see light, and yet he couldn't. He didn't understand what he was seeing, until he did. Harvey stood before Mike, smiling, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. Mike smiled. He always preferred Harvey dressed down in a henley and jeans, as he was currently.

"They told me to wait here for you," Harvey told him. "Some woman said you shouldn't be here, but this guy that was with her said you were in the right place."

Mike's heart swelled, understanding all at once what Harvey was telling him, regardless of the lack of explanation.

"How long have you been here," Mike asked.

Harvey shrugged, pulled one of his hands from his pockets and took Mike's. "About an hour. There's some people I want you to meet-" He was trying to pull Mike forward, but Mike stopped him, and Harvey looked back at him. "What is it?"

Mike stared at the older man nervously for a moment. "Are you mad? Do you think I gave up?"

Harvey reached his free hand up to Mike's face and brushed it against his cheek. He tilted his head down and leaned into Mike, brushing his lips over Mike's. Mike pressed himself flush against Harvey, felt every hard curve of his body. After a brief moment, Harvey gently pushed him back.

"No," he whispered breathily against Mike's lips. "I think you were as stubborn as you've ever been, and I've never been worthy of you."

Mike looked up from Harvey's mouth to his eyes, looking into his golden hazel eyes. "I couldn't be without you. I lose everyone I love. I couldn't lose you." 

Harvey smiled solemnly at him, and in that moment, Mike was sure that whatever had happened was intended.

"If your love is just a dream, don't wake me up," Harvey told him. "It's hard enough to face the world alone."

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to portray brain aneurysm symptoms for Mike, though I was going entirely off of what Google gave me, so forgive me if I didn't do it justice! Also, I didn't specify where Mike and Harvey ended up on purpose--mostly to avoid offending anyone's beliefs.
> 
> Also, when I posted this originally, there was some confusion, so let me explain (because I tried to edit this, but modifying it in any way felt wrong). In my head, they end up in heaven together. The ‘people’ Harvey refers to talking to are supposed to be Mike’s parents, and Harvey wants Mike to meet his dad.
> 
> Finally, I don’t own the last line of the fic. It’s a lyric from Open Water by Blessthefall.


End file.
